gametime_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealGameTime/GameTime Direct 7.17.18
This GameTime Direct was held live on 7.17.18 at the L16 Expo Server! Read below to see the annoucements I made! Live Stream Pre-Show RealGameTime07/16/2018 https://gametime-studios.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RealGameTime/GameTime_Direct_7.17.18 The Sly Guy Studios Wiki GameTime Direct 7.17.18 User blog:RealGameTime/GameTime Direct 7.17.18 | The Sly Guy Studios Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia Almost time... RealGameTime07/16/2018 You saw the future with Monster Labs, you saw the present with Transform Animals Island, and you saw the past with Into The Ravenverse... the secret project has absolutely nothing to do with time periods! dead July 17, 2018 Trigger07/17/2018 lmao RealGameTime07/17/2018 The Sly Guy Studios Panel will happen later today. The Sly Guy Studios Panel is now Canceled... jk. why did I type this RealGameTime07/17/2018 The Sly Guy Studios panel is in a few hours. RealGameTime pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.07/17/2018 RealGameTime pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.07/17/2018 RealGameTime07/17/2018 still coming RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Starts setting up but accidentally breaks something) (Breaks one of the stage lights) Trailblazer10107/17/2018 Oh no.... RealGameTime07/17/2018 (The whole stage gets destroyed) 40 minutes... or maybe even longer... who knows... RealGameTime07/17/2018 This will start in a few minutes. Preparing wiki warping simulation... In the meantime, use a GameTime emoji in order to “win” a free GameTime Pop! figure exclusive of your choice to this year’s L16 Expo Direct.(edited) iNinjago07/17/2018 RealGameTime07/17/2018 iNinjago wins one! Anyone else? Searingjet07/17/2018 RealGameTime07/17/2018 All right, you win one too. Searingjet07/17/2018 Ok RealGameTime07/17/2018 Going once Going twice Opening Almost calling third Welp I guess it’s time to start this Direct then... iNinjago07/17/2018 (Hype train crashes into everything and destroys the megaverse) RealGameTime07/17/2018 If I pause here and there, it’s probably me getting ready to publish everything on the LMMCU Wiki. iNinjago07/17/2018 K. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Ok, with that out of the way, the direct will start now. (The intro plays with The Sly Guy Studios logo showing up it then pixelates. Then the GameTime Direct logo shows up on the screen.) iNinjago07/17/2018 YES! RealGameTime07/17/2018 (GameTime is shown on the screen) Oh, hi. My name is RealGameTime also known as GT and GameTime and welcome to GameTime Direct where I announce updates to my current projects and new projects for the company. Today here at L16 Expo, we have a lot to announce. In fact, every single project that is created by the Sly Guy Studios will be getting a update today! Let’s take a look at our first project... GameTime: A Whole New Wiki (Transition to GameTime: A Whole New Wiki) That’s right, GameTime: A Whole New Wiki is getting a update today. iNinjago07/17/2018 (Updates game) RealGameTime07/17/2018 First off let's start off with small things. Are you bored of collecting cash and XP from every building? Well, now there's a new vacuum button where it collects all of the XP and cash for you! Only buildings that come with materials drops needed to unlock character and costumes will not be collected and have to be tapped manually. Also, right next to the vacuum button is a new magnifying glass button where players can find characters in their town even if they are doing a outside or inside task. Finding characters isn't a pain anymore! Did everyone read that... well with that out of the way I’m announcing a brand new event in the game. There will be a brand new event in the game called Turbo Discount where Searing gets a new job at the local Sears store and GameTime's willing to compete with him of who will get the most money by the end of the week to pay off the LMMCU Hotel rent at all costs! Go to the official Sears and Matress Firm websites on the Wiki map and battle through endless hordes of shoppers, retail workers, and customer support to obtain cold hard cash and materials needed to craft the new Searsing Searing and Mattress Firm GameTime! Each costume comes with new animations and tasks with brand new questlines and dialogue! Let's not forget about the premium character for this week, Smiles the Birthday Advertisement Clown! He's a character created exclusively for the game who is a depressed clown from a restaurant called the Burger Pit! He earns extra materials needed to create Searsing and Mattress Firm GameTime! I copied typed that up pretty fast so that’s it for AWNW for this segment. Now, it’s time for the next project. Lickerwick (Transition to Lickerwick) iNinjago07/17/2018 HYPE!!!! MilesRS67707/17/2018 AAAAA RealGameTime07/17/2018 That’s right, Lickerwick is getting a update just in time for Christmas in July. MilesRS67707/17/2018 Oooo RealGameTime07/17/2018 The Lickerwick is a fire spirit created by a mysterious man called the Candlemaker for a unknown reason. The Lickerwick is a cheery naive character who loves to celebrate Christmas even through the streets of Dank Meme City. Searingjet07/17/2018 Lickerwick story pack iNinjago07/17/2018 Lickerwick: A Hot Holiday Special RealGameTime07/17/2018 But one Christmas, the whole town starts to feel gloomy and depressed with everyone losing their Christmas spirit. With Christmas losing its meaning, Lickerwick is up to the case to bring back the holiday! MilesRS67707/17/2018 Ack RealGameTime07/17/2018 Joining him on his quest is Sparky, Lickerwick’s co-worker (Lickerwick works at a Christmas-themed toy store) who occasionally gets high and drunk, Blizzy (Lickerwick’s insane boss), And Kohlemister, A Krampus-like coal demon who is forced to work with Lickerwick and co. after punishing kids isn’t as fun anymore with the Christmas spirit gone. Of course, we can’t forget about Phil Swift which Lickerwick secretly admires because he believes that Flex-Tape is magical just like the commercials say it is and he thinks Swift is a person with magic powers. MilesRS67707/17/2018 Ah!! RealGameTime07/17/2018 Together, they will come up with ridiculous schemes to convince everyone that there still is a true meaning in one of the most celebrated holidays in the world. Lickerwick will be a comic book series set to come out Holiday 2018. iNinjago07/17/2018 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ8SBLAZBvg YouTube Stickfab A new challenger is joining Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! RealGameTime07/17/2018 Yes Now it’s time to leave LMMCU for a few minutes to see another project. One that was recently announced a while ago... iNinjago07/17/2018 LEGO Adventure Time LEGO Dimensions: Crososver RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Transition to LEGO Dimensions: Crossover) iNinjago07/17/2018 Oh. Searingjet07/17/2018 iNinjago07/17/2018 Wait, YES!!!(edited) RealGameTime07/17/2018 LEGO Dimensions: Crossover is a recently announced add-on to LEGO Dimensions to merge all three types of content together: My Year 3, my non-canon Customs And the original LEGO Dimensions (both Year 1 And Year 2). So far, LEGO Dimensions: Crossover has 72 franchises ranging from famous pop culture TV shows, movies, video games, cartoons, holiday icons, comic books, companies and even internet franchises. iNinjago07/17/2018 The GameTime Movie RealGameTime07/17/2018 But today, I will go in depth with the features the add-on will contain. Searingjet07/17/2018 Discord Fortnite iNinjago07/17/2018 Bravest Warriors YouTubers Searingjet07/17/2018 South Park RealGameTime07/17/2018 New features in LEGO Dimensions: Crossover includes combat skills trees for each character similar to The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame where players can collet Vortech tokens to upgrade their character's moves and skills. Crossover also features a Sandbox Mode like LEGO Worlds where players can build their worlds using structures, NPCs, buildings, decorations, and objects. Every non-canon franchise unlocks Sandbox Mode content based on their respective franchise. Be careful though, Lord Vortech will spawn very rarely in your world and you'll have to fight him to keep your world safe! iNinjago07/17/2018 I need to add that to Year 3. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Crossover also comes with alternate outfits for every single character and Brand new Battle Modes are coming as well. There's even a brand new story mode for the expansion with Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle travelling to the lost dimensions to retain order in the LEGO Multiverse featuring many of the franchises featured in this expansion. Searingjet07/17/2018 Fortnite South Park MilesRS67707/17/2018 Aaaaa RealGameTime07/17/2018 But now it’s time for a trailer for this expansion. iNinjago07/17/2018 HYPE!!! RealGameTime07/17/2018 https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35489?useskin=oasis LMMCU Wiki Thread:35489?useskin=oasis LEGO Dimensions: Crossover - Official Trailer | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia iNinjago07/17/2018 I just got ideas for my Year 3 trailer. RealGameTime07/17/2018 If you watch the trailer, you’ll see there a few franchises that are new in there. 4 in fact. iNinjago07/17/2018 Mario Yellow Submarine Searingjet07/17/2018 Mega Man MilesRS67707/17/2018 Ayyyyyeeeeee RealGameTime07/17/2018 Mario was already announced. iNinjago07/17/2018 I found the TAI trailer. RealGameTime07/17/2018 You’re right on Yellow Submarine and Mega Man though. Yeah. That’s next. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Time to go back to LMMCU for a show that’s Page was on the wiki for a while. Transform Animals Island (Transition to Transform Animals Island) Transform Animals is about a magical island with the same name as the show itself. The Waterblaster family move there to cut down expenses after living in a high cost island for so long. Little do they know that the island gives all of its citizens the supernatural power to shapeshift and transform in a cartoony way. iNinjago07/17/2018 It's based on a childhood idea of his. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Yep. The father of the Waterblaster family, Blue who is a elephant move into a town on the island called Sand Street. After joining it's fun activates in the sun, meeting it's quirky residents, and getting a new job accidentally at the secret Transform Animals Island Agency, Blue is... WAIT, SECRET AGENCY?! That's right! Now as a protector of the island, Blue must protect the island from the forces of evil who want to destroy the island like the Bolt family, Steven Bolt, Charlie Bolt, Luke Bolt and Jeff Bolt, for being the last of it's kind, save it's inhabitants from the dangerous and hazardous parts of the island and uncover mysterious artifacts to reveal how Transform Animals Island truly came to be! Along the show comes with a quirky and weird cast of characters that contribute to the plot in some way. MilesRS67707/17/2018 Coolioooo RealGameTime07/17/2018 But here is a sneak peek at the show’s untitled first episode. https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35490?useskin=oasis LMMCU Wiki Thread:35490?useskin=oasis Transform Animals Island - Official Sneak Peek | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia iNinjago07/17/2018 Interesting. RealGameTime07/17/2018 iNinjago found it first MilesRS67707/17/2018 This is Niceu RealGameTime07/17/2018 It will premiere on Cartoon Awesome which is the cartoon channel for The Sly Guy Studios. Into The Ravenverse will air there too. iNinjago07/17/2018 The second network announcement Sly Guy Stream Announcement RealGameTime07/17/2018 Cartoon Awesome will be exclusive to a streaming service called Sly Guy Stream. There you can watch all of the Sly Guy Studios shows while watching other acquired channels like Fox, NBC, ABC, Cartoon Network. If you guys want your channel to be apart of the service then I’ll do it. iNinjago07/17/2018 I want it. RealGameTime07/17/2018 The service will also have premium channels like HBO and VRV with more to come. There will be more info on that soon. But now let’s turn the spotlight to another project! MilesRS67707/17/2018 Gaspu iNinjago07/17/2018 Into the Ravenverse?(edited) MilesRS67707/17/2018 The GameTime movie? iNinjago07/17/2018 I think that's last. MilesRS67707/17/2018 Ook RealGameTime07/17/2018 (This Direct May be very long) (I’m not sorry) GameTime: Game Breaker (Transition to GameTime: Game Breaker) MilesRS67707/17/2018 Ahhh RealGameTime07/17/2018 Do you know what day it is? MilesRS67707/17/2018 It’s Tuesday iNinjago07/17/2018 July 17, 2018. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Like what National _ Day... iNinjago07/17/2018 National Emoji Day Searingjet07/17/2018 National GameTime Day Trailblazer10107/17/2018 National Emoji Movie Day(edited) iNinjago07/17/2018 (Celebrate the only good emoji, thinking) 3 RealGameTime07/17/2018 Yes. What better way to celebrate it in Game Breaker then have two of the most intelligent emojis to join the game... Searingjet07/17/2018 emoji RealGameTime07/17/2018 That’s right! After hinting them for months... Searingjet07/17/2018 RealGameTime07/17/2018 Thonk And Minifig are joining the Neutral theme as a Swarm Card! iNinjago07/17/2018 Searingjet07/17/2018 RealGameTime07/17/2018 The card spawns Thonk And Minifig Into The Battlefield And Uses their intelligence to fight since they are brawlers. iNinjago07/17/2018 Searingjet07/17/2018 RealGameTime07/17/2018 They will be available in a limited time event after the Direct is over! It won’t be canon to the Emoji Movie though. iNinjago07/17/2018 RIP RealGameTime07/17/2018 A big new feature coming to Game Breaker is... TEAM VS TEAM! You can now fight other teams without any level caps for characters when battling out in the battlefield. It runs for a specified duration, and teams could continue to compete all the way to the very end! But it goes beyond just playing matches. This feature incorporate planning, team-building, and new ways for teams to work together. All team members (regardless of skill) should feel like valued contributors with this feature. That’s it for Game Breaker this week! (Time to head on to the next project!) LEGO Adventure Time: The Video Game (Transition to LEGO Adventure Time: The Video Game) LEGO® Adventure Time: The Video Game is a new video game where players take control of their favorite Adventure Time characters in a brand new story created exclusively for the game. The Land of Ooo has mysteriously turned into LEGO and it's up to Finn, Jake and the rest of the gang to solve this mystery! iNinjago07/17/2018 LEGO AnthonyM ripoff RealGameTime07/17/2018 The game encourages players to work together by combining the show's character's abilities and unique powers to solve puzzles and go on adventures in a LEGO world full of fun and humor. LEGO Teen Titans Go! Ripoff Searingjet07/17/2018 LEGO RealGameTime07/17/2018 Except we Teen Titans DO! What Teen Titans DONT! iNinjago07/17/2018 Add a Bravest Warriors DLC. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Maybe... Players can journey through 20 action-packed story levels and an epic hub world, featuring areas like the Candy Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, the Flame Kingdom, Castle Lemongrab, the Badlands, the Vault of Bones, Lumpy Space, Beautopia and more. Players can travel freely in the open world including perilous dungeons and unimaginable treasures as they use their unique abilities, and an arsenal of creative attacks to bring justice to Ooo and become heroes. iNinjago07/17/2018 I wish this was real. Searingjet07/17/2018 Ricj and Morty dlc RealGameTime07/17/2018 The characters come to life with voiceovers provided by the original TV cast. Each level is filled with treacherous hazards and defeating menacing enemies and bosses from the Adventure Time show. In the open-hub world, players can interact with other popular fan-favorite characters like Cinnamon Bunn, Hunson Abadeer, Neptr, Magic Man, Peppermint Butler, and Rattleballs to complete side quests, challenges and races. Players can also explore the hub world and it's awesome hidden secrets or collect loot. Gamers can assemble incredible LEGO builds either on their own or team up with family and friends in two player co-op mode for twice the fun. LEGO Adventure Time: The Video Game will be available for Nintendo Switch™, PlayStation®4 computer entertainment system, Xbox One, and PC September 2018." iNinjago07/17/2018 Perfect timing for iNinjago: The Movie. Erased Announcement RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Get ready because we have a surprise announcement to make! Please take a look...) iNinjago07/17/2018 YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RealGameTime07/17/2018 Get ready for life to get sketchy. Erased, a new original show is coming to Cartoon Awesome... https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35493?useskin=oasis LMMCU Wiki Thread:35493?useskin=oasis Erased - Official Reveal Trailer | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia Searingjet07/17/2018 Wild Woody iNinjago07/17/2018 Yes. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Can’t say anything about this show yet but it takes place in a world filled with erased drawings and characters. (Now. Let’s move on to a project that’s been gaining popularity recently due to a D:TS episode) iNinjago07/17/2018 Monster Labs Monster Labs: Smash Hit RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Transition to Monster Labs: Smash Hit) iNinjago07/17/2018 Sky is sitting in his bed, playing music on his guitar, while Miles is sitting in a chair next to his bed. Sky: I’m usually so good at writing music, what’s making today so different? ???: You’re remembering. Sky: Who said that? ???: It’s me, your guitar! Sky looks at his guitar, and sees that it know is completely black, in opposed to its normal brown color. ???: I’m here to- Sky: HOLY FRICK! Sky throws his guitar across the room, breaking it apart. Miles: Sky, you just smashed your guitar? What is this, the LMMCU community’s response to- Sky rubs his eyes. Sky: Hm...? What did I just do! Miles: Wow, you just had to interrupt me during my clever one-liner/reference. But yeah you just asked a questions and then you went silent before you threw your guitar across the room. Sky picks up his broken guitar. Miles: You could call that guitar “Monster Labs”, because it was- Sky: I’ll probably have to ask Dap if he can make me a new one. Sky runs out the door. Miles: -SMASHed and HIT. Oh, he’s gone.(edited) Searingjet07/17/2018 ... MilesRS67707/17/2018 Ahhh RealGameTime07/17/2018 Monster Labs: Smash Hit is a brand new original project from the Sly Guy Studios that takes place in a science fiction futuristic world. The player, Ezan, a mutant alien who wants to get revenge on the human race after destroying his home planet in a intergalactic war. All of the aliens that inhabited on that planet moved to their backup planet and now trains the whole alien race to destroy the human race. The goal of the game is to destroy villages, cities, towers and buildings as Ezan rampages through the society. In the main story mode, Ezan will find out the truth about human civilization and the recent happenings of monster mind control as Ezan wrecks and destroys different environments such as cities, villages, islands, temples, deserts, mountains, underwater palaces, castles, caves, sky fortresses, outer space, and even other dimensions?! That's right, other dimensions. It's gonna be one heck of a ride for this monster. Ezan will be given missions and tasks from other characters that will contribute to the main plot of the game. Do them and show the human race who's boss. iNinjago07/17/2018 Ezan will end the LMMCU and everything connected to it RealGameTime07/17/2018 You can unlock powers for Ezan such as shooting eyeball lasers, diving underwater and flying sky high. The government, on the other hand, is planning defenses like tanks, aircrafts, and even giant robots to stop Ezan in his reign of terror to stop the aliens from getting their revenge. Stop these machines and enemies from holding back Ezan by using his powers. Players can customize Ezan with new body parts and designs to unlock special abilities and just to look cool in general. Create your own areas, levels, and obstacles with a complete level editor. You can share your own levels online and play other people's levels so you can destruct other player's cities and challenges. Monster Labs: Smash Hit is rated E10+ and releases early 2019 for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation4®4 computer entertainment system, Xbox One, and PC. (Now it’s time to switch the topic to another game) iNinjago07/17/2018 SMM 2 2 Let's Game-Time! RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Transition to The Awesome Something Of GameTime And That’s Pretty Much It) MilesRS67707/17/2018 Aj RealGameTime07/17/2018 This show has a brand new title that isn’t a ripoff of TALOVAG’s title.(edited) The new show name is... iNinjago07/17/2018 Let's Game-Time Dr Aidan Quinn07/17/2018 RealGameTime07/17/2018 Let’s Game-Time! wait INinjago you found it didn’t you Searingjet07/17/2018 The Awesome Something Of GameTime And That’s Pretty Much It iNinjago07/17/2018 Yes. RealGameTime07/17/2018 Eh, whatever. Well, The Amazing Life Of Vesp And GameTime is back... at least, GameTime is. GameTime is the star of his own spinoff of the "critically acclaimed" show. In this spinoff, GameTime will realize that life isn’t so amazing after Vesp, Marty and the rest of the gang go on their own quest destined for greatness. iNinjago07/17/2018 The TALOVAG movie from last year. RealGameTime07/17/2018 But during GameTime’s break, he realizes something about himself. He is a pirate who escaped from the pirate times. His escape caused a rip in the fabric of time and space letting time periods cross over each other. To keep the universe safe from unexpected time intruders and to defeat time bandits after him for being a wanted time fugitive, he teams up with Mr. Scienceton, Seven, Fred Jerkbeetle, Bailey, Tiffany, Angela, Jinx, Lex and Officer Goodman. Searingjet07/17/2018 Wait RealGameTime07/17/2018 Yes. That’s right. Searingjet07/17/2018 This is basically the GameTime Movie but as a show in the TALOVAG universe iNinjago07/17/2018 No. The GameTime Movie doesn't have time-travel, at least it doesn't mention it in the synopsis. RealGameTime07/17/2018 GameTime will go on epic quests with his pals to find out his past, present and future and to keep humanity safe. The GameTime Movie does not have time-travel. iNinjago07/17/2018 K. GameTime: A Whole New Wiki Announcement RealGameTime07/17/2018 Let's Game-Time! will be a spinoff series for TALOVAG and TAOV coming to Cartoon Awesome in 2019." (Now, it’s time to go back to AWNW and reveal what the actual hell those teasers meant) MilesRS67707/17/2018 So A spin-off of a protagonist from a show where they’re one of the two protagonists? Niceu my dudeu RealGameTime07/17/2018 The first is called Battle of the Bands where Sky gets a gig at the Spotify Music Stadium but after his music angers a gang of sleeping Rockstar ogres who want to show who's better at music, it's up to Sky to beat them are their own game! The next one is called Crowned A Royal Narwhal, where Shade travels to a island to make a shady deal with a kraken king to rule his empire temporarily with a curse, everything Shade touches turns into a dead sea creature! Now, Shade must try to not touch anything before everything goes under the sea! The third one is called The Good, The Bad, And The Wiki, which is the start of the next saga, the Adventure saga and a month long event! After a famous cowboy gets brutally shot by a unknown person, it's up to Robert Jacob and Sheriff GameTime to travel throughout the west and find out the victim's killer. The last event is called Jungle Fever, where Miles and GameTime go on a journey throughout the jungle to find a stolen golden amulet that needs to be where it belongs: the museum, but with booby traps and dangerous challenges in their way, it's gonna be one frick of a ride to find it! Some event teasers for upcoming events are Trail accidentally freezes himself during a artic mission, iNinjago becomes a secret agent to investigate Ideas Wiki, Dapigin learns boxing to become a fighter, GameTime fills in for a top chef, More superheroes and supervillains are being created by nuclear waste, Jedi accidentally switches bodies with his pet rat, GameTime uses Vesp's time machine to travel to the 80's and Fricksy Business finally makes some business about freemium gaming! Trailblazer10107/17/2018 XD iNinjago07/17/2018 Yes. RealGameTime07/17/2018 And now for the final reveal, PvP powers! During PvP combat, characters can use special powers to do certain stuff on the battlefield! It may be freezing enemies, or taunting them! Poison them or even do critical damage! Every character has their own unique powers and have to be leveled up to certain points in order to get them! (Ok. AWNW is done in this Direct for good. Now it’s time to power up for something big) iNinjago07/17/2018 HYPE!!!!!!! Super Mario Maker 3D RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Transition to Super Mario Maker 3D) RealGameTime07/17/2018 Get ready to play a near-infinite number of open-world 3D Mario levels anytime, anywhere! Play a near-limitless number of intensely creative Super Mario levels from players around the world. It’s easy enough to create your own levels with the Nintendo Switch controller and joy-cons that it may feel like you’re simply sketching out your ideas on paper, but you can now bring enemies and objects into a playable world in ways you could only dream of before. Create giant flying Piranha Plants, stacked Meowsers, bee mushrooms shooting cannons or even Hammer Bros. riding on T-Rex while bouncing on trampolines. Switch between six distinct themes, each with different art styles and features: Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 3D Land, Super Mario 3D World, and Super Mario Odyssey. Suit up as into different characters at random with new costumes in the Super Mario Odyssey style. Earn in-game medals in 100+ built-in levels and access recommended levels from the Super Mario Maker 3D™ game on the Nintendo Switch™ console. Share your own courses online or collaborate with other players with them! MilesRS67707/17/2018 Nice!! iNinjago07/17/2018 When does this come out? RealGameTime07/17/2018 Super Mario Maker 3D will be available December 2018 for the Nintendo Switch." iNinjago07/17/2018 YES! MilesRS67707/17/2018 Yeet RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Time to move to infinity and beyond!) iNinjago07/17/2018 The Real Buzz Lightyear Trigger07/17/2018 ooh mario maker Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Transition to Disney Infinity 4.0) With the first half of 2018 arriving at a end, it's time for the second half of it to shine! Disney Infinity 4.0 will live on throughout the year with new sets based on new movies, tv shows and big new franchises! pɐdᴉƃᴉu07/17/2018 Will everyone be here? RealGameTime07/17/2018 Yes. pɐdᴉƃᴉu07/17/2018 Ok so EVERYONE IS HERE RealGameTime07/17/2018 The game will have story mode based on a new evil merging worlds together and it's up to the heroes and villains to team up from different universes to save the Disney multiverse! Any character will be allowed in this mode and you can create the most craziest teamups possible without any restrictions! In the story, you'll play through a variety of unique experiences! Want Elsa to use pirate cannons to fight Symbiotes in New York? Go ahead! Want the Incredibles to race throughout the Death Star? Sure thing! Want Wreck-It Ralph to explore the Wild West with Woody? Why not? Create the ultimate Disney experience with endless amounts of fun! Second, there are new gameplay elements! You are now able to place characters you used into the characters as AI characters and you can set their behavior to either stand around, wander, follow you, fight you or fight enemies nearby. There is a brand new system, the Team-Up system, where a full-sized ally fighting alongside you without a Power Disc. Also, another new addition is the Creativi-Toy that can let you record yourself playing for Toy Box TV and also takes snapshots of your game. There are also premade Toy Boxes based on playsets that are unlocked by completing the playset or placing an older playset on the base. Third thing is that there will be new Toy Box games like Disney World Takeover where characters can explore Disney World and try to stop Maleficent from taking over the Theme Park in a new action-adventure themed game, Speedway 4.0, which is a sequel to 3.0's Speedway Toy Box set where characters can race each other in different environments and use powerups, Toy Box Area, which characters can battle in a variety of modes similar to fighting games, Toy Sports, which characters can compete in sport-themed games with twists like soccer, basketball, badminton and more, and Blast From the Past, which characters can play through newly structured moments of past playsets.(edited) Now, the moment you all been waiting for! New playsets! For the rest of 2018, there will be new character packs for new movies like 2018 like Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tiger and Eeyore), The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (Sugar Plum Fairy, Phillip and Mother Ginger), and Mary Poppins Returns (Mary Poppins). There will also be character packs for the previously released movie, A Wrinkle in Time (Mrs. Which, Mrs. Who and Mrs. Whatsit). For the start of 2019, the packs that will release are Captain Marvel (Captain Marvel playset, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Mar-Vell and Korath character pack), Dumbo (Dumbo character pack), Avengers 4 (Nomad playset pack), Aladdin (Genie character pack), Toy Story 4 (Bo-Peep, Dolly, Rex and Hamm character packs), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Mysterio character pack), The Lion King (Simba, Scar, Timon and Pumba character packs), Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl character pack), Jungle Cruise, Frozen 2 and Star Wars Episode IX. Searingjet07/17/2018 Peter Griffin Playset(edited) RealGameTime07/17/2018 New characters that are getting made that aren’t from new movies are Cinderella, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Cruella de Vil, Pocahontas, Ariel, Captain Hook, Hercules, WALL-E, Ursula, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Emperor Zurg, Ferb Flecther, Oscar Diggs, Theodora, Princess Aurora, Sparky, Victor Frankenstein and Robin Hood. And now for the final reveal, many new franchises are joining the Disney Infinity universe! Kingdom Hearts! 20th Century Fox! X-Men! Fantastic Four! Indiana Jones! The Muppets! Disney Animation Shows! Spider-Man: Into The Spiderverse! Deadpool! and more! Stay tuned for all of that! Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition is available NOW for Nintendo Switch™, PlayStation®4 computer entertainment system, Xbox One, PC, iPhone, iPad, and Android! Trailblazer10107/17/2018 Can The Trail Channel be included in Sly Guy Stream? RealGameTime07/17/2018 And yes... Deadpool... @Trailblazer101 Sure. Trailblazer10107/17/2018 K. LEGO Dimensions: Crossover Announcement RealGameTime07/17/2018 Now it’s time to go back to LEGO Dimensions: Crossover and announce the four franchises that were in the trailer that are new! Voltron, Yellow Submarine, Mega Man and Supernatural! Trailblazer10107/17/2018 Oooohhh! RealGameTime07/17/2018 More franchises will be announced soon for Crossover so the franchise list will keeps expanding. (Now it’s time to go into The Ravenverse) Into The Ravenverse (Transition to Into The Ravenverse) pɐdᴉƃᴉu07/17/2018 Into the ravenverse is clearly a ripoff of... RealGameTime07/17/2018 Into The Ravenverse takes place in the medieval kingdom of Abagarth. Raven, a 15 year old elf girl who attends the Bronzeguild Academy For Heroic Heroes wants to be a brave warrior someday. Raven is having a good time making new friends with her fellow classmates and piers, but after a new evil takes their magic amulet, the Bracelet of Light, dark forces start to roam the kingdom causing mayhem and terror throughout it's citizens. PicnicBox07/17/2018 FINALLY!! RealGameTime07/17/2018 Raven decides to go to revive the artifact back to the kingdom with her friends from Abagarth while also going on missions to keep humanity safe. Her student friends are Jay, a knight who punches hard but cries harder and raised by a married couple and is also on his own quest to finding his missing parents taken by the dark forces, Buck, talking deer who is the only mage of the academy due to mages being a unpopular class, Scar, a ninja who helps Raven become a archer and has a mysterious backstory or likes to pretend he does so, Sarah, a tinker and healer who is very intelligent and knows Abagarth's locations in every way and Brady, a dragonslayer who likes to joke around and force others to do things for his own benefits, mostly Jay. Dr Aidan Quinn07/17/2018 (There is a ultimate freakout)(edited) RealGameTime07/17/2018 Together, they will go on epic adventures to protect the kingdom from orcs, sprites, trolls, dwarfs, gnomes, harpies, angels, imps, ogres, and the shadows of the unknown. Dr Aidan Quinn07/17/2018 YEA! RealGameTime07/17/2018 Into The Ravenverse will premiere in 2019 on Cartoon Awesome. Dr Aidan Quinn07/17/2018 PicnicBox07/17/2018 do we get a teaser trailer RealGameTime07/17/2018 Here is Raven in a action packed scene that’s a paragraph long! https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35494?useskin=oasis LMMCU Wiki Thread:35494?useskin=oasis Into The Ravenverse - Official Sneak Peek | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia Now, the moment you all been waiting for... Dr Aidan Quinn07/17/2018 Yea? The GameTime Movie RealGameTime07/17/2018 (Transition to a movie trailer... a Movie trailer.)(edited) pɐdᴉƃᴉu07/17/2018 thicc robyn jacob? RealGameTime07/17/2018 https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35495?useskin=oasis Here it is... My review video on the GameTime Movie trailer. Make sure you like comment and subscribe. LMMCU Wiki Thread:35495?useskin=oasis The GameTime Movie - Official Teaser Trailer | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia And share it and support my Patreon and subscribe. Dr Aidan Quinn07/17/2018 https://youtu.be/EhMMggtCVyM @RealGameTime(edited) YouTube wiimusicmusic Wii Music - Ode to Joy (Mii Maestro) RealGameTime07/17/2018 Yes. pɐdᴉƃᴉu07/17/2018 Finna nice Survival Street Announcement RealGameTime07/17/2018 I hope you enjoyed this GameTime Direct. I’d like to thank everyone seeing me do this live. I will be posting new content like this but at a slower pace... However, I do have one more announcement today.Take a look...(edited) https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35496?useskin=oasis LMMCU Wiki Thread:35496?useskin=oasis One More Annoucment... (The Sly Guy Studios) | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia Join the apocalypse... (GameTime Direct ends) Ok what now Actually, I have one one more announcement! HOLD UP This Direct has more one one more announcement! The GameTime Movie will be apart of a new project called The GameTime Movie Webiverse! Hint? There will be spinoff movies for it and there will be a sequel. And just so you know, maybe all of these projects are connected in the same Multiverse. hint for project crossover movie(edited) Ok now it’s done Trailblazer10107/17/2018 Cool. RealGameTime07/17/2018 So since my panel is over... does that mean L16 is over for this summer I forgot to do the meme bingo thing so I’ll do it right now E, Ajit Paul, Robbie Rotten and Pickle Rick. There I’m done now. Trailblazer10107/17/2018 Ok Vision Cube Announcement RealGameTime07/17/2018 Oh yeah that console thing. It’s called the Vision Cube and Monster Labs And other games will be on it and it’s the Sly Guy Studios’ Official Video Game console. There now IM TOTALLY DONE. pɐdᴉƃᴉu07/17/2018 Is it VR or what RealGameTime07/17/2018 I’ll reveal more details soon. Category:Blog posts